You're A Monster
by Avenging Neko
Summary: What if the incident in Rio went a little differently? A one shot of what could have happened in that hotel room.


_**You're A Monster**_

**_Ketti:_ **Sooo, this really is meant to be a one shot, but I could _maybe_ pull another two or three out at most. This isn't meant to be a new long story. Besides, his fight with the Dandy Man and everything still goes as planned, this is just a little variation of the order the soldiers are killed. :P But, yeah, if there's enough interest, I'll add a little more to it, otherwise we'll wait and see what my muse has to say about writing anything else.

* * *

Seras shifted in her sleep, even within her strange dream she felt as though something, or someone, was watching her. Her features scrunched up and she voiced a noise low in her throat that called out to her Sire, the same vampire that had lifted the lid earlier to watch her while drinking his wine. He got to his feet and walked the small span separating him from his childe, bending at the waist to observe her before glancing at the window. He knelt and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Wake up."

It took a moment, but her lids fluttered before they opened, and the first thing she saw was his glowing eyes. "Oh, hello, good morning." She smiled at him and he grinned back, backing away slightly to allow her to sit up.

"Good evening," he corrected. "There's something interesting going on."

"Huh?" Seras blinked, "the light's gone out..." The noise outside the window drew her attention as a light flooded the darkened room, "That sounds just like..!" She leaped out of the coffin - nearly falling on her face in the process - before she scampered over to the window, "What? What?!" Pressing herself up to the glass - a stupid move, she realized later - she stared out at the copter, and then down at the crowd gathered below at the base of the hotel.

"Omigod... What the hell is going on?" She turned to face her Sire, giving him a puzzled, but accusing glance.

His answer, rather than words, was in the form of a blood chilling laugh, the runes on his gloves glowing like his eyes. She inched back half a step at how sharp his teeth looked in the red tinted moonlight. "Now," he crooned, voice low and gravelly with excitement, "it's time for us to go to war!"

Seras shifted a bit uncomfortably, but kept her mouth shut, knowing it wouldn't matter what she said once he got that look on his face. War. Yay. Great.

He smirked at her as he approached, and she 'eep'ed as she backed up, eyes wide. It was only by chance that she didn't stumble and fall into her open coffin as he pressed her back into the wall with one hand. "M-Master…"

"Quiet, you coward, you're not a big enough monster to heal from gunshot wounds the way I do. So you're going to sit here in the closet like a good little girl and wait for the first round of bloodshed to be over."

She froze at the word 'closet', and as the doors opened at waist level, revealing a cramped cubby space, she began to tremble. The hand on her shoulder pushed her to the side, closer to the yawning blackness, and she panicked, lashing out at him as she strained to get away. Oh god, it was bad enough being trapped in her coffin, but a closet!

"Stop that!" He growled, shoving her back into the wall, and she nearly wailed in distress, teeth biting deeply into her lip as her blue eyes darted nervously about the room.

"No, Master, please, I'm-" "a vampire, Police Girl." He interrupted, grip tightening punishingly on her collar bone and she winced, "and vampires are not claustrophobic."

"This vampire is!" she shrieked, trying again to shove at his unrelenting arms, the threat of tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Master, _please¸ _I… I can't! I don't do well in tight spaces," she almost choked on the blood pooling in her mouth from her punctured lip, "Bad things happen when…" she trembled, and looked away from his burning gaze ashamed, "terrible things, and I can't do anything if I'm locked in a tiny space, with no room to breathe, or," she was blathering now, and she knew it, but she was frantic for him to understand that she _couldn't_, anywhere but the closet!

Both hands settled on her shoulders and she locked eyes with her Master for just a moment before he lifted her bodily off the floor and shoved her into the tight space, ignoring her shriek of fear, "You're not scared of the cupboard. you're scared of what's going to happen to me. You really have so little faith that you believe those maggots will be the ones to send me to Hell?" Her hands flew out to press against the doors, pushing with all her might against the unwavering power pushing them closed from the other side. "Yes, I mean, no, I… I don't know!" She watched his hands disappear from the quickly vanishing sliver of light and her panic reared its ugly head anew. His look was a combination of disgust, understanding, and maybe even the slightest of pity, but he forced the two halves closer together to shut her in, "Now be a good fledgling and do as your master says, Police Girl."

She was enclosed in darkness, and she brought both hands to her face, covering her mouth as she tucked her knees to her chest. Distant footsteps sounded through the hallway leading up to their room and she tensed.

The door was kicked open and she jumped, biting her fist to not make a sound, she could hear the awkward silence as the men presumably found nothing – odd, she thought her Master would make a spectacle of himself by standing in front of the window or something – before the commander spoke, "Search! They can't have gotten downstairs! Get ready!" Their boots clomped unnaturally loud in the too silent room, and she could hear their hearts racing as they spread out to cover all angles.

"Commander!" A new voice called, and those boots clomped towards the opposite side of the room, another silence followed before the leader spoke, "What's this? A… coffin? There's something written here." She tensed, feeling an ominous darkness flood her senses as the humans approached her Sire's coffin. Those fools!

"The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my own wings to make myself tame. What the fuck?" As soon as those words filled the room, the ominous feeling popped as her Master's voice rang out, thick and heavy like blood.

"Don't touch my coffin."

"Freeze!" The men shouted and she heard the clicking of their guns as they prepared to shoot.

"Don't touch my coffin," he repeated, a growl edging his words, "Get away from my coffin, now."

"SHOOT!"

Gunfire exploded in her ears, covering her scream as she brought her hands up, shaking violently. _Mommy… Daddy…_ Oh god, she could see their bloody faces in her minds eye; the hole through her mother's skull, her father's broken nose and lifeless staring eyes. The man that…

She could _hear_ parts of her Master being torn off by the bullets and hitting the floor, the pungent stench of blood filled her to the very brim and overflowed in a wash of tears and rage. _Master!_

In the deathly calm that followed, Seras' blank eyes stared at where her third eye told her Alucard's body lay in a puddle of crimson. "Told him to freeze, weird bastard."

Her breathing stopped, and she felt cold. Something… was building within her, and she wasn't sure what would happen when it did.

Another voice spoke, sounding disgusted, and almost regretful, "I know they said we could, but… Isn't this overkill?"

"Who cares? They said to kill 'em with feeling. But what's with this guy, he stupid or something?"

"He must think he's special or something," the commander spoke in a scornful voice, "anyways, our work's half done."

"There should be one more, a girl."

"Okay, find her! Then we can take care of her like we did this guy."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't stop then men that killed her parents, and her Master told her to stay in the closet no matter what, she … she couldn't…

But she wasn't going to let them live long enough to regret it. She would avenge her Master!

With a savage roar, she burst from the cupboard, eyes glowing a bloody crimson as she lunged for the first man's throat. She felt like a puppet on strings, she couldn't control her own body, too filled with rage to stop herself from beheading him by using her momentum to throw him over her shoulder, her teeth sawing through his neck like hot knives through butter. His head hit the floor first, and she growled as she lunged for the second in their moment of shock.

"You hurt my Master, you bastard!" She shrieked as she tore his arms out from the sockets and beat him with the soggy ends, half crazed with the certainty that this time he wouldn't get up. That he'd leave her all alone..!

"What the fuck is… Fire! FIRE!"

The bullets poured like rain into the room anew, the already ruined walls protesting the continued abuse. She felt deathly calm as she ducked and wove through the slow moving projectiles, an eerie smile on her face as she moved faster than the human eye could see. Stolen blood hummed in her veins like fire, and she laughed. They would pay for hurting her Master.

So, it was a complete surprise when she was thrown to the floor by a bullet in her shoulder. She screamed in surprise and gasped at the burning pain. Oh god!

"Get her! Kill the bitch!"

She whimpered, crab walking backwards, only to stumble and fall into her dismembered Sire's lap. _Oh god..!_

"Dogs…"

She was never so happy to hear Alucard's voice! Albeit creepy and echoing, she felt safe and protected, even as the soldiers screamed and began firing again.

"That was a very nice try, however, I cannot be killed by dogs."

The overdramatic flow of blood returning to his body acted as a shield, ricocheting the non-blessed metal slugs back at the men.

"It takes a **man** In order to kill a monster!"

As he reformed, his arms came up around her and held her for a moment before ruffling her hair and tossing her back into the still open closet, the doors slamming shut behind her as the remaining men's screams filled the room like music. She trembled, her police training telling her that she was in shock.

"Lock the door," she heard her Master's voice, gurgling slightly as though through a mouthful of blood.

"No! You're a monster!"

She held no pity for the remaining soldier, listening with a grim expression on her face as her right hand cradled her left shoulder.

"Yes, people keep telling me that. And what does that make you who would stand against me, soldier? A man? A dog? _A monster?"_

A shot rang out and all was quiet. Then she heard his growl. She could picture his look of disgust, as though it were branded into her very mind.

"M-Master…" She felt sick. At herself, at the men that had intruded into their hotel room and shot the red clad vampire up like swiss cheese, at…

She wanted to gag at the cloying thickness of the blood on her tongue. She was a monster, too.


End file.
